Wanita
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: Inspired by Naruto Gaiden chapter 6. Wanita itu lemah. Namun ia bisa menjadi kuat ketika harus melindungi orang yang berharha baginya.


_Dikatakan ia lemah._

 _Dikatakan ia tak berdaya._

 _Dikatakan ia tak sempurna._

 _Dikatakan ia tak pernah bisa berdiri sejajar dengan pria._

 _Namun, dari kelemahannya, dari ketidakberdayaannya, dari ketidaksempurnaan dirinya,_

 _ia bisa melahirkan generasi penerus yang dapat dibanggakan._

 _Ia bisa membuat kehidupan seorang pria menjadi sempurna._

 _Ia menjadi sosok yang istimewa._

 _Karena itulah …_

 _Ia disebut …._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Wanita**

Didedikasikan khusus untuk Haruno Sakura

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 6

 **Standart Disclaimer Applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SUAMI DAN PUTRI KESAYANGANKU, BRENGSEK!"

 _Duagh_

 _Brak_

 _Jdaarrr_

"Mama!" teriak Sarada ketika melihat Sakura sedang membuat musuh abnormal tersebut babak belur. Sakura marah besar. Ini kemarahan yang tak pernah Sarada lihat. Bahkan lebih parah daripada saat Sakura menghancurkan rumah mereka.

Sakura marah.

Ia benar-benar.

Bahkan selama hidup menjadi kunoichi, baru kali ini kemarahannya nampak luar biasa. Karena ini bukan saja tentang hidupnya. Tapi tentang hidup suami dan anaknya. Tentang orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Dan perasaan ingin melindungi itulah yang membuatnya kuat. Perasaan itulah yang akhirnya membuat musuh abnormal tersebut tak berdaya.

Itulah kekuatan sebenarnya seorang wanita.

…

"Maaf," ujarnya penuh sesal. "Tadinya Mama bermaksud memberitahumu," lanjutnya pada Sarada. Gadis itu terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaannya. Berbagai rasa berkecamuk di hatinya. Rasa bangga, terharu, dan penyesalan.

Sakura, seseorang yang ia panggil 'Mama' sejak ia baru bisa belajar bicara adalah sosok yang kini masih menjadi tanda tanya baginya. Gadis remaja itu meragukan jika Sakura adalah ibu kandungnya. Ia merasa jika dirinya tidak mirip Sakura. Namun meski begitu, hanya Sakura yang dipanggilnya 'Mama'. Mungkin karena sejak lahir ia tinggal bersama dengan Sakura hingga ia merasa panggilan 'Mama' adalah suatu kebiasaan. Meskipun begitu, meski ia meragukan Sakura sebagai ibu kandungnya, tetapi ia bisa merasakan adanya ikatan khusus dengan Sakura yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Dan ketika wanita itu datang untuk menolongnya disaat musuh abnormal itu hendak membunuhnya, ia merasa sedih. Ia merasa bersalah.

Mengapa wanita itu melindunginya?

"Tidak. Kalau dipikir, bagaimanapun juga ini kesalahanku. Tapi aku malah …." ucap Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah muda itu terlihat sedih. Amarahnya tadi menguap entah kemana. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sang suami yang terlihat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sementara Sarada hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura pun terdiam.

Jikalau dalam keadaan normal, mungkin ia akan mengajak Sasuke berbicara, kemudian menenangkan pria itu. Namun kenyataan yang dihadapi sekarang berbeda. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan untuk sekadar melepas rindu pun tak bisa ia lakukan. Segalanya terasa rumit sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk pria itu.

Wanita itu tak menyesalinya.

Menikah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai mantan penjahat bukanlah kesalahan. Ia mencintai pria itu. Dan ketika pria tersebut membalas perasaannya, ia bahagia. Namun menikah dengan Sasuke tidak serta merta membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Ketidakhadiran pria tersebut, terkadang membuatnya bertanya. Apakah ia selalu ada dipikiran Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke bahagia menikah dengannya? Apakah dan segala macam apakah menjadi pertanyaannya yang menghantui pikirannya.

Meski begitu, walaupun pada akhirnya ia ditinggalkan lagi oleh Sasuke, ia tetap merasa bahagia. Sasuke adalah sosok pria yang baik. Segala masa lalu pria itu tak lantas membuatnya berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang buruk. Pria itu baik. Pria itu sangat mencintainya meskipun tak pernah diungkapkan lewat kata. Pria itu pun … Sakura tak mengenal Sasuke sebaik Naruto. Namun ketika mereka menikah, ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwasannya tak ada yang lebih mencintainya selain Sasuke.

Terlebih ketika pria tersebut menjadikannya wanita yang sempurna. Ia hamil, mengandung anak pria tersebut. Ia bahagia. Demikian pun dengan pria tersebut. Itu membuatnya lebih bahagia dibandingkan siapapun. Bahkan ketika pada akhirnya, di tengah kehamilannya sang pria kembali meninggalkannya, ia tetap bahagia. Tidak. Ia bangga. Karena kali ini sang pria pergi bukan untuk menjadi seorang buronan. Tapi pergi demi memenuhi tugasnya sebagai seorang shinobi. Pria tersebut pergi dengan tujuan yang mulia, agar kedamaian di dunia tetap terjaga. Jadi, ia tak berhak menahan tangan pria itu untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Sakura melepas kepergian pria tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman, mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan menjaga bayi dalam kandungannya. Dan mendidik anak tersebut menjadi shinobi yang tangguh dan berguna bagi desa. Namun ia merasa gagal tatkala anak tersebut meragukannya, mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dan puncaknya adalah ia tak bisa menahan Sarada untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Ia tak bisa menjalankan amanat dari Sasuke untuk merahasiakan misi yang dijalankan pria tersebut. Karena itulah ia meminta maaf. Pada anaknya. Dan juga pada suaminya.

Namun pria tersebut malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Membuat wanita itu nampak sedih.

…

Sakura adalah ninja medis yang handal. Ia terbaik di bidangnya. Seluruh dunia mengakui hal tersebut. Ia akan menolong siapapun yang terluka. Namun ketika ia disandera, lalu diminta untuk melakukan operasi transplantasi organ, ia nampak bimbang. Pasalnya, orang yang meminta pertolongan padanya adalah orang yang hampir membunuh suami dan putrinya. Namun meski begitu, Sakura tetaplah wanita biasa. Perasaannya terlalu kuat. Ada rasa tak tega di hatinya melihat musuh tersebut terluka karena dirinya.

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura bersedia membantu. Karena ia akan menjadi seorang pengecut jika melawan orang yang sudah tak berdaya.

…

"Sarada sudah tidur?" tanya pria tersebut sambil melepas jubahnya. Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Rasanya ia begitu lelah setelah pertarungan dengan musuh yang abnormal tersebut.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat dengan nada rendah. Sasuke tak menyahut. Pria tersebut malah berjalan menuju keranjang pakaian kotor untuk menaruh pakaiannya yang penuh denga bercak darah. Sakura menatap punggung yang menjauh tersebut. Luka-luka yang disebabkan oleh pertarungan tersebut tercetak jelas di punggung putih milik sang suami. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

Seusai menaruh pakaian tersebut, Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju ranjang dan duduk di sisi ranjang tersebut, membelakangi Sakura. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Sakura pun bangkit dan duduk menghadap punggung Sasuke yang penuh luka dan juga lengan serta bahu pria tersebut. Dari tangannya berpendar cahaya kehijauan untuk mengobati luka sang suami. Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak menampakkan reaksi apapun.

Hening melanda mereka berdua selama proses penyembuhan berlangsung.

"Maaf …." ujar Sasuke penuh sesal. Sakura menghentikan chakranya sejenak. Ia terlihat berpikir, kemudian kembali melakukan tugasnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku sudah melibatkanmu dan Sarada. Membuat kalian … terluka," jawab Sasuke. Pandangan mata pria tersebut terlihat redup. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat orang-orang yang ia sayangi terluka. Padahal ia hanya berniat untuk melindungi keluarganya. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Misi rahasianya gagal dijaga. Putri semata wayangnya sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan yang terjadi adalah sang putri tercinta nyaris terluka karena dirinya.

"Sudah selesai," ujar Sakura sambil mendesah lega. Ia kembali menatap punggung Sasuke yang terlihat begitu rapuh di matanya.

 _Set_

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura menenangkan. Pria tersebut sedikit terkejut ketika wanita itu memeluknya dari belakang. Meski begitu, Sasuke merasa begitu hangat. Ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Terlebih ketika akhirnya Sakura mengecup pipinya dari samping hingga mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum. Iris matanya begitu menenangkan, hangat. "Aku akan bicara dengan Sarada."

Sasuke terpaku pada tatapan mata itu. Hingga akhirnya tangannya menarik tubuh mungil Sakura dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura tersenyum tipis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan pria itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kini ia mengerti bahwa sebenarnya pria yang menjadi suaminya tersebut adalah pria yang rapuh. Hanya saja, selama ini topeng itu begitu kuat menyembunyikan segalanya. Namun ketika mereka tengah berdua seperti saat ini, topeng pria itu hancur. Pria tersebut tak bisa lagi memasang topeng dihadapan Sakura.

"Terima kasih …." ucap Sasuke di sela pelukan tersebut. Sakura tersenyum sambil merengkuh erat punggung suaminya.

Mungkin memang benar, wanita itu tidak sekuat Sasuke maupun Naruto dalam bertarung. Namun, wanita itu akan menjadi begitu kuat bahkan melebihi Sasuke maupun Naruto ketika harus melindungi orang yang disayangi.

Mungkin wanita itu memang lemah. Namun ia memiliki hati yang kuat. Hati yang akan menjadi penopang hati suaminya yang rapuh.

Wanita itu istrinya, ibu dari anaknya. Wanita itu … Uchiha Sakura. Seorang wanita yang sempurna dengan caranya sendiri.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, dibalik pria yang hebat, ada seorang wanita yang hebat di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **1.304 words**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes:** intinya jangan macem-macem sama emak-emak kalo mau selamat. Wkwkwkwk


End file.
